Castiel, the angel of Lord
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Desde o resgate de Dean até não se verem mais, Castiel continua sendo leal a Deus. Algo, porém, o faz se perguntar se tudo isso é válido, se não é melhor ir ter com seu protegido.  PS: Mostra o resgate de Dean e alguns fatos da 6ª Temporada. Fic refeita!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Os personagens da história não me pertencem, eu não lucro nada com essa longfic. Somente me divirto com os reviews que recebo.

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: Estou repostando esse capítulo, junto a outra história, por considerar que, tanto a fic postada antes "O anjo sem fé", tem uma ligação com este capítulo "Após a retirada". Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer aviso legal 3: Importante: há, neste primeiro capítulo, spoilers (trechos de diálogos de alguns episódios das temporadas 4 e 5, para melhor contextualizar as sensações e os pensamentos de Castiel.

Disclaimer aviso legal 4: Fic slash, ou seja, relação homossexual. Se não gostar é só fechar a página.

Título: Castiel, the angel of lord.

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: CassBoy (o beta dos betas!)

Classificação: NC-17. Cenas de violência, de tortura e de sexo.

Sinopse: Desde o resgate de Dean até o momento no qual não se veem mais, Castiel continua sendo leal a Deus. Algo, porém, o faz se perguntar se tudo isso é válido, se não é melhor ir ter com seu protegido.

PS: Mostra o resgate de Dean e alguns fatos da 6ª Temporada (spoiler's).

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 1 – Após a retirada

As ordens soavam claras. Nítidas, veladas. Não havia nada que o obediente ser, de asas cobertas por penas brancas, azuis e negras pudesse fazer a respeito do assunto exposto por seuws superiores, muito menos desacatá-las, ou até mesmo impedir que o homem justo fosse condenado ao inferno... Porque tudo não passava de meras e inexplicáveis sensações. Força alguma, no entanto, o impelia a ir contra tais atribuições. Tratava-se de um soldado e nada mais. Cabia-lhe, naquele tempo de suposta paz, tão-somente obedecer aos seus comandantes.

Sabia que, contudo, não iria até lá para um simples e costumeiro resgate. Já fizera isso antes na companhia de seus irmãos e até mesmo sozinho, embora não tivesse autorização prévia para ir a um lugar tão perigoso sem o resguardo necessário. Portanto, para ele, executar tal missão não seria tão difícil quanto pensava.

Mas... Afinal de contas, por que o anjo refletia sobre um tema que sequer imaginava como terminaria? Se não conhecia as respostas para aquilo que sua mente intuía, então por que se preocupava com singelas hipóteses que mal entendia? Tudo que lhe restava era cumprir com as obrigações de que fora incumbido, como um fiel servo de Deus.

E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Castiel e seus irmãos desceram ao inferno na primeira semana de setembro de dois mil e oito pelo tempo da Terra. O lugar, agitado e perigoso como sempre, se mostrava obscuro ao extremo, até mais intensamente do que o normal. Labaredas cobriam os vastos e sombrios corredores nos quais as almas estavam amarradas, amontoadas umas às outras. A densa fumaça podia ser vista ao longe, tamanha era a violência das chamas.

Aproximaram-se cautelosos. Não tinham a menor idéia do que encarariam, por isso decidiram ir com calma. Essa tinha sido a recomendação que Michael lhes passara, para que não alarmassem os adversários, a qual Uriel e Castiel – como os responsáveis pelo grupo celeste –, não pretendiam descumprir. Mas, diferentemente do que pensavam, falharam na missão. Os demônios eram tantos, que logo os seres alados se viram cercados por inúmeras criaturas malignas.

A luta foi feroz. Muitos anjos pereceram na batalha; outros, gravemente feridos, foram conduzidos às enfermarias do Mundo Celestial ao findar a contenda. As baixas no lado inimigo, contudo, não foram poucas. Vários dos demônios se desfizeram na lama e no fogo do inferno.

Castiel, entretanto, não estava satisfeito. E não era somente porque não obtiveram sucesso na empreitada. Na verdade ele não sabia por quais motivos se sentia dessa forma. Inquieto, se pôs a pensar. Tentava encontrar um modo eficaz de tirar o homem loiro do obscuro lugar. Mas como não obtinha apoio algum de outros soldados aliados, resolveu se calar.

O líder do exército celeste – Michael –, fez questão de conversar com o leal servo de Deus. Disse-lhe que estava espantado, que nunca ouvira falar de um soldado que se mostrasse disposto a encarar tamanho perigo. Mal sabia ele que aquilo não era novo, principalmente para o anjo mais jovem, que já se habituara a fazer visitas contínuas ao lúgubre lar de Lúcifer.

– Sinto-me pronto a ir lá sozinho, general – respondeu, o mais convicto possível. Aquela não era, segundo os conceitos de guerreiro que aprendera desde cedo, a hora de fraquejar, ainda que o perigo fosse maior do que em épocas anteriores, quando não havia tantos seres malignos a habitar o sombrio lugar. Deixaria de fraquejar não por si, mas sim pelo homem que sofria no inferno, e que sequer conhecia.

O ser alado recebeu, então, a imediata aprovação do comandante, que lhe ordenou que partisse dois Ciclos depois. Assim sendo, o humilde anjo se deteve a guardar forças para o momento que considerava o mais relevante de sua existência como um soldado do Senhor, embora vagas lembranças de tarefas passadas vinham à mente dele vez por outra. O foco, agora, era Dean Winchester. Não se permitiria falhar de jeito nenhum.

Castiel partiu, no dia 18 de setembro pelo tempo terrestre, em direção ao lúgubre local. Uriel e muitos outros, porém, desaprovavam com veemência sua ida, sempre que podiam. Somente Balthazar, outro membro do exército, admirava a coragem do colega de encarar uma ordem de tamanha relevância sem sequer buscar companhia.

Mas mesmo que quisesse, não havia como voltar, e o anjo, de belos e límpidos olhos azuis, não deseja desistir da atribuição. Ainda que lhe custasse a vida, iria até o fim para resgatar o homem justo.

Avançou em um vôo rápido, que surpreendeu até mesmo os demônios mais espertos. As criaturas das trevas não conseguiam alcançá-lo, por mais que tentassem. Adentrou a sala de Alastair, o torturador do inferno e começou a lutar contra ele. O combate não durou muito. Logo o maligno ser caiu inconsciente, o que facilitou a aproximação do ser angelical.

Desamarrou o corajoso caçador com agilidade e somente após respirar fundo e segurá-lo firme pelos ombros, sussurrou no tom mais sereno que conseguiu:

– Está bem, não se preocupe... Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Este não é o seu lugar, Dean Winchester.

Inexplicavelmente, Castiel estremeceu ao proferir o nome do sujeito, no entanto não deu atenção ao fato; era preciso tirá-lo do obscuro cômodo antes que não conseguissem escapar. O que, para extrema alegria do anjo, deu certo, sem muitos obstáculos pelo caminho. No mesmo dia o irmão de Samuel Winchester regressava ao planeta azul.

O jovem ser alado o acompanhou até o ponto onde o humano acordaria. Não queria que demônio algum ousasse feri-lo. Apenas se afastou quando percebeu que o despertar dele não demoraria.

– Dean Winchester foi salvo! – exclamou mentalmente, em enochiano, para que Michael o escutasse. Em seguida, o soldado ouviu as ordens transmitidas pelo general: deveria orientar o caçador, para isso precisaria se apresentar. Tentou fazê-lo, inicialmente, em sua forma angelical, o que infelizmente não foi possível; o homem, diferentemente do que imaginava, não tinha o mínimo preparo para isso.

Então, se deteve a procurar alguém apto a recebê-lo e, assim, Castiel estabeleceu contato com Jimmy Novak, um fiel publicitário devotado a Deus, que lhe serviria de receptáculo nessa longa jornada, a fim de facilitar a sua aproximação com o caçador.

De início, o mais velho dos Winchester's se mostrou incrédulo ao vê-lo tão impassível e seguro de si. Castiel teve de mostrar-lhe, então, a sombra de suas asas, para que o rapaz acreditasse que ele era, de fato, um anjo do Senhor.

O soldado continuou a interagir com o humano, embora os diálogos fossem, em certas ocasiões, bastante ásperos e sem o entendimento necessário de ambas as partes. Castiel não sabia bem por quais motivos, mas sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ser rude com o loiro após uma caçada desgastante, em que os espíritos despertos por Lilith, os quais buscavam se vingar dos caçadores que não os salvaram, retornaram ao descanso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele decidiu agir por si só e lhe mostrou, com palavras duras, quão séria era sua missão.

– Trabalho excelente com as testemunhas – iniciou, calmo.

– Ficou por dentro de tudo?

– Bem... Fui informado.

– Valeu pela ajuda angelical. Meu coração quase foi arrancado do meu peito.

– Quase.

– Achava que anjos deveriam ser guardiões. Asas felpudas, auréolas... Sabe, como Michael Landon. Não uns otários – retrucou, irritado.

– Leia a Bíblia. Anjos são guerreiros de Deus – ele tentava manter a serenidade. – Sou um soldado.

– Então por que não lutou?

– Não estou aqui para pousar no seu ombro – esclareceu, depois de suspirar audivelmente. – Tínhamos preocupações maiores.

– Preocupações? Tinha gente sendo feita em picadinhos aqui! E enquanto isso tudo acontecia, onde está o seu chefe? Isso se há um Deus.

– Há um Deus – afirmou, categórico.

– Não estou convencido. Porque se há um Deus, o que ele está esperando? Genocídio? Monstros perambulando pela Terra? O Apocalipse? Quando ele vai levantar um dedo sequer para ajudar os coitados que estão presos aqui?

– O Senhor age...

– Se disser "de modos misteriosos", vou quebrar o pau em você – o loiro féz uma curta pausa e prosseguiu: – Então, Bobby estava certo... em relação às testemunhas. Isso é algum tipo de sinal do Apocalipse?

– Por isso que estamos aqui. Há coisas sérias acontecendo – respondeu, embora não gostasse da agressividade no tom de voz do humano.

– Quero saber que tipo de coisas?

– Duvido muito, mas precisa saber. O despertar das testemunhas é um dos 66 selos.

– Espero que não seja um show na SeaWorld.

– Esses selos estão sendo quebrados pela Lilith. Ela fez o feitiço e despertou as testemunhas. E não só aqui. Outros 20 caçadores estão mortos – contou.

– É claro. Ela escolheu vítimas que caçadores não salvaram, para que fossem atrás de nós.

– Ela tem um certo senso de humor.

– Colocamos de volta aqueles espíritos para descansar.

– Não importa. O selo foi quebrado.

– Por que quebrá-lo, afinal?

– Pense nos selos como fechaduras em uma porta.

– Certo. O último se abre e...

– Lúcifer se liberta – completou em um murmúrio.

– Lúcifer? Mas achei que Lúcifer fosse só uma história que contavam na Escola demoníaca de Domingo. Ele não existe – concluiu.

– Três dias atrás, você achava que anjos não existiam. Por que acha que estamos aqui entre vocês pela primeira vez em 2.000 anos?

– Para deter Lúcifer.

– Por isso chegamos.

– Bem... tremendo trabalho até agora. Trabalho estelar com as testemunhas – o tom dele era de desdém. – Legal.

– Nós tentamos. E há outras batalhas... Outros selos. Algumas venceremos, algumas perderemos. Essa nós perdemos. A nossa quantidade não é ilimitada. Seis irmãos meus morreram batalhando nessa semana. Acha que os exércitos do céu deveriam simplesmente segui-lo por aí? É uma coisa muito mais abrangente. Deveria me mostrar mais respeito. Eu tirei você do inferno. Posso colocá-lo lá de volta.

Após esse tenso diálogo em sonho, na cabeça do primogênito de John Winchester, Castiel o levou ao passado alguns dias mais tarde, no ano de 1973, para que conhecesse a história de sua mãe, Mary, e para que esclarecesse como, afinal de contas, Azazel se aproximou dela. O anjo notou o esforço de Dean para evitar algo que não poderia, mas, mesmo assim, o rapaz tentou tudo que podia para protegê-la, o que era incompreensível para o dedicado guerreiro, que se acostumara a tão-somente obedecer às ordens que vinham do Paraíso.

Ao ser trazido de volta ao ano de 2009, o caçador conversou um pouco mais com o ser alado e, então, percebeu que, de algum modo, tais fatos estavam ligados a Sam. Castiel disse ao mais velho que o rapaz escolhera um caminho perigoso de trilhar, e que teriam de pará-lo, custe o que custasse. O loiro foi até o irmão para, com visível surpresa, se deparar com Ruby, que acreditava estar morta e para descobrir que o moreno fazia uso das habilidades que possuía. Embora estivesse furioso pelas recentes mentiras de Sam, Dean não o abandonaria, porque o jovem era sua família.

E os meses se passaram, com diversas caçadas. O ser celeste fazia inúmeras visitas contínuas e secretas ao Winchester mais velho, mesmo que não houvesse algo de tão importante assim a ser dito para o humano. Em muitas das ocasiões, Castiel sequer sabia por que razão estava em um quarto de motel qualquer, a dialogar com o homem que resgatara do inferno e que, de maneira estranha, sentia que devia protegê-lo de algum jeito.

Uma dessas conversas, entretanto, marcou a existência do anjo, pois nascia uma espécie de cumplicidade entre os dois. Após o Winchester mais novo utilizar seus poderes para matar Samhain, Castiel foi ter com seu protegido. Queria lhe dizer algo que não tivesse ligação com os selos e com a missão do loiro, mas não sabia se o homem riria por vê-lo se esforçar para parecer ser o mais agradável possível, ou seja, para parecer ser humano, já que tinha a nítida impressão de que sua postura de soldado obediente não era bem aceita pelo rapaz. E desejava agradá-lo de algum jeito, mesmo que tal fato lhe soasse estranho. As sensações terrenas se tornavam cada vez mais intensas e o homem que resgatara do inferno tinha inegável ligação com isso tudo. Então, para não se complicar, o soldado apenas cogitou perguntar como o Winchester mais velho se sentia, quando foi surpreendido por uma fala ríspida:

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Está aqui para o "Eu te disse" – cuspiu, rude.

– Não – foi simples na resposta, porque não era dessa forma que pretendia que tudo começasse. Não no exato dia que decidiu se aproximar ainda mais dele.

– Ótimo, porque não estou interessado – retrucou, como se não o quisesse ali.

– Não estou aqui pra julgá-lo, Dean – respondeu, incomodado por não ter a coragem necessária para mudar de assunto.

– Então por que está aqui?

– Nossas ordens...

– Já tô de saco cheio dessas ordens de vocês – interrompeu-o.

– Nossas ordens... não eram pra impedir a invocação de Samhain. Eram pra gente fazer o que você mandasse.

– Suas ordens eram pra seguir minhas ordens? – o loiro o encarou surpreso.

– Foi um teste... pra ver como você se sairia sob condições de campo de batalha.

– Era um bruxo... não a Ofensiva de Tet. Então eu falhei no seu teste, hein? Eu entendo – o anjo sentia, no tom do loiro, algo semelhante a mágoa, porém deixou que ele continuasse o desabafo. – Mas quer saber? Se você tivesse que abanar a sua varinha de viagem no tempo e tivéssemos que fazer tudo de novo, eu tomaria a mesma decisão. Pois não sei o que vai rolar quando os selos forem rompidos. Ora, não sei nem o que vai rolar amanhã. Mas o que eu sei é isso aqui... Essa garotada, os balanços, as árvores, tudo... ainda está aqui por causa de mim e do meu irmão.

– Você me entendeu errado. Não sou como você pensa. Eu estava orando para que escolhesse salvar a cidade.

– Estava?

– Essas pessoas... são todas criações do meu Pai. São trabalhos de arte. E embora terem impedido Samhain, o selo foi rompido. E estamos a um passo do inferno na terra para toda criação. E isto não é uma expressão, Dean. É literalmente. Justamente você deveria aprender a dar valor nesse significado. Te direi uma coisa se me prometer não contar à outra alma.

– Certo.

– Não sou pau-mandado, como você diz. Eu tenho perguntas. Tenho dúvidas. Não sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado, com você passando ou falhando aqui. Mas nos próximos meses, terá mais decisões pra tomar. Não invejo o peso que está sobre o seu ombro, Dean. Não mesmo.

Após isso, as visitas ao caçador se tornaram bastante freqüentes. Somente quando a jovem Anna, que na verdade era um anjo, teve um envolvimento com o loiro, Castiel decidiu por bem se afastar do rapaz por um tempo. Precisava se concentrar nas batalhas violentas contra demônios e, de fato, pensar no amigo não o ajudava em nada. Não sabia bem definir a sensação que o dominava, mas acreditava que fosse ciúme. Porque Anna tivera a coragem que ele tanto buscava em si para chamar a atenção de quem tanto admitia que amava. E aquilo o incomodava.

Seus superiores, por outro lado, também notaram quão distraído o soldado estava, o que foi o suficiente para questionar a excessiva proximidade existente entre Dean e o anjo.

Castiel fora incumbido, meses mais tarde, de aprisionar Alastair em uma armadilha enochiana, a fim de que o caçador pudesse saber qual demônio seria o responsável pelas mortes dos anjos da guarnição.

Uriel, por sua vez, levou o Winchester mais velho ao local em que o torturador estava preso e só não ordenou ao humano que fizesse o trabalho, porque o loiro pediu, antes de tudo, para conversar com o anjo dos olhos azuis sozinho.

– Vocês não andam muito. Vão ficar flácidos – fez uma curta pausa, assim que o outro ser alado desapareceu no ar, surpreso com o modo que o moreno o encarava. – O sem-culhão tem um melhor senso de humor que você.

– Uriel é o anjo mais engraçado da guarnição – explicou, tentando desviar seus olhos dos de Dean. – Pergunte a qualquer um.

– O que está havendo, Cas? – chamou-o pelo apelido que dera dias antes. – Desde quando Uriel coloca uma coleira em você?

– Meus superiores começaram a questionar minhas empatias – explicou.

– Suas empatias?

– Estava muito íntimo dos humanos sob meu comando – pausou a frase e baixou o olhar, constrangido. – Você. Acham que comecei a expressar emoções, uma entrada pra dúvidas. Isso pode prejudicar meu parecer.

– Diga a Uriel ou seja lá quem... que não vão querer que eu faça isso, vai por mim.

– Querer? Não. Mas foi me dito que é preciso.

– Se está me pedindo pra abrir a porta e entrar... não vai gostar do que vai sair dela.

– Se serve de consolo, eu daria tudo pra você não ter que fazer isso – concluiu, antes de se entreolharem mais intensamente.

Ainda assim, Dean concordou em transpor aquela porta. Tentou obter a verdade de Alastair, porém o demônio se soltou da armadilha. Surrou o loiro até que Castiel chegasse. O desejo de proteger o Winchester mais velho era tão forte, que o levou a não se concentrar na curta luta contra o torturador.

Coube a Sam, que acabara de chegar ao lugar, obter a verdade: os demônios não mataram os seres angelicais. A partir daí, Castiel fez de tudo para encontrar o responsável, pois devia isso a Dean, que estava no hospital, seriamente machucado.

E o soldado descobriu que, na verdade, Uriel assassinara os outros anjos, porque se negaram a auxiliá-lo a trazer o apocalipse. O moreno dos olhos azuis só não foi morto também, em um combate até certo ponto desigual, porque Anna o ajudou e pôs fim à existência do ser alado que tentara libertar Lúcifer da jaula.

Mas o ser celestial estava preocupado com seu amigo. Queria vê-lo, tentar pedir desculpas pelo equívoco, por ter colocado a vida do caçador em perigo – já que o plano inicial elaborado por Uriel era matar o loiro. Castiel foi visitá-lo e, ao invés da serenidade habitual que o caracterizava, demonstrava toda tristeza, todo nervosismo e toda confusão que o preenchia. Afinal de contas, perdera um de seus irmãos mais queridos – Uriel –, e tinha, a sua frente, seu protegido – Dean – bastante abalado emocionalmente. O anjo se sentia culpado por vê-lo assim.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, sem saber direito o que falar.

– Não graças a você – respondeu secamente.

– Você precisa ter mais cuidado.

– Você precisa aprender a montar uma maldita armadilha – retrucou.

– Não foi isso que quis dizer – respirou fundo, uma sensação incômoda o atingiu. – Uriel morreu.

– Foram os demônios?

– Foi a desobediência dele. Ele estava trabalhando contra nós – esclareceu.

– É verdade? Eu quebrei o primeiro selo? Comecei tudo isso?

– Sim – admitiu, pesaroso em lhe relatar aquilo. – Quando descobrimos o plano da Lilith para você, nós armamos um cerco no inferno, e lutamos para chegar até você antes que você...

– Antecipasse o apocalipse.

– Mas chegamos tarde demais – contou, enquanto se lembrava dos inúmeros irmãos que morreram na tentativa frustrada de resgatar o rapaz.

– Então por que não me deixou lá?

– Não é culpa que paira sobre você, Dean. É destino. E o homem justo que começa... é o único que pode parar. Você precisa parar.

– Lúcifer? O apocalipse? O que isso quer dizer? Não desapareça agora, seu filho-da-puta – apesar da dor, o caçador falava alto. – O que isso quer dizer?

– Não sei – um nó se formou na garganta do anjo, o incômodo se tornou insuportável. Tudo que ele queria era arrancar seu protegido do hospital e levá-lo consigo para sempre. Mas a voz do homem tornou a despertá-lo:

– Mentira!

– Não sei. Dean, não me contam muita coisa – comentou, temendo não ser compreendido. – Eu sei... que nosso destino está em suas mãos.

– Então, estão ferrados. Não posso fazer isso, Cas. É demais para mim. Alastair tinha razão. Perdi o jeito pela coisa. Não sou forte o bastante. Não sou o homem que meus dois pais queriam que eu fosse. Encontre outra pessoa. Não sou eu – o ser alado deixou o humano desabafar e chorar bastante, depois de abraçá-lo forte, como se quisesse protegê-lo de algo ainda maior.

Depois de um bom tempo de conversa entre eles, Castiel relatou a Dean o modo como Sam matou Alastair, e quão perigoso isso se tornaria, caso o caçula dos Winchester's insistisse. Os dois só não sabiam como o caçador mais novo fazia para ficar forte desse jeito.

Após uma rápida investigação, o anjo resolveu ajudar o loiro. Descobriu, pouco tempo depois que os Winchester's conversaram com Chuck, que na verdade seus companheiros objetivavam trazer Lúcifer a Terra para dar início ao apocalipse. Castiel tentou impedi-los, mas foi preso por Zachariah, que o fez concordar com os termos deles. Sem ter alternativa, pois precisava voltar de algum jeito para cooperar com Dean e com Sam, resolveu aceitar e cumprir as ordens que lhe foram dadas, antes de receber o auxílio de Balthazar, um amigo de longa data, para que se recuperasse da tortura que sofreu no Paraíso.

Quando regressou a Terra, fez o que pôde para ser frio com Dean, não lhe contando o que de tão importante dissera que lhe falaria. É claro que o loiro insistiu e tentou chamá-lo por várias vezes, mas Castiel não respondeu de imediato. Só o fez pouco antes de libertar Sam do quarto do pânico, pois o Winchester mais novo fora preso lá por Bobby e por Dean, que, por outro lado, após tanto insistir, convenceu seu amigo anjo a se rebelar e a lutar contra aquilo que estava escrito.

Os dois se dirigiram, então, ao local em que Chuck se encontrava, para saberem a localização exata de Sam, a fim de pará-lo o quanto antes.

Entretanto, o Winchester mais jovem matou Lilith, ainda que, no momento final, o moreno dos olhos azuis se rebelasse. Fez de tudo que estava ao seu alcance para que o diabo não fosse solto: enviou Dean para tentar impedir o caçador mais novo de abrir a jaula, o que não ocorreu. Tudo que os irmãos conseguiram foi matar Ruby – a responsável por alimentar o mais novo com sangue demoníaco.

– talvez se eu não tivesse demorado em minhas escolhas... – pensou o soldado, antes de enfrentar uma poderosa força.

Foi morto por Raphael, mas retornou. Deus o trouxe de volta, ainda que lhe fosse dito o contrário. Ajudou, na medida do possível, os irmãos e Bobby na difícil missão de impedir a luta entre Michael e Lúcifer, embora Castiel não considere que os tenha auxiliado tanto quanto gostaria.

Arriscar-se em uma viagem a 1978 para impedir Anna de matar John e Mary, cooperar, conforme podia, na capitura dos anéis dos cavaleiros e, por fim, fornecer informações úteis aos irmãos a respeito de criaturas jamais vistas antes, não era o suficiente para ele. E, depois, ter de lidar com a idéia de que Deus não se preocupava com o fim do mundo não seria tão fácil assim de suportar.

Perdeu seus poderes pouco tempo depois de bater em Dean Winchester, porque o ser tão cheio de fé já não sabia mais o que fazer para impedi-lo de dizer sim ao general do exército. Por isso o socou com vontade, mesmo que, na verdade, quisesse arrancá-lo do pesadelo que vivia, bem como fizera quando o retirara do inferno... Tudo porque, de fato, amava o humano. Por isso agiu desesperadamente, e se lembrava de cada palavra que dissera:

– Eu rebelei pra isso? Para que render-se a eles?

– Cas! Por favor! – ouviu o caçador, no entanto, não cessou os golpes.

– Eu dei tudo por você. E é assim que me retribui?

Diferentemente do que o moreno pensava, porém, o Winchester mais velho não aceitou Michael; coube a Adam, meio-irmão dos rapazes, ser o receptáculo do Arcanjo.

O plano não poderia ser outro. Por pior que fosse, era a única saída plausível. Sam foi até Lúcifer e disse sim. Após tantas perdas – Helen e sua filha, Jo, Ash, Gabriel, John, etc. –, aquela era a única saída para todo o planeta. O jovem se achou na obrigação de prendê-lo, já que o libertara.

A batalha entre o diabo e Michael quase aconteceu. Castiel, sem saber direito o que fazer para ajudar seu protegido, pois não tinha poder algum, jogou fogo sagrado no comandante do exército celestial, que não teve qualquer reação e desapareceu por alguns minutos. Em troca, Lúcifer estralou os dedos e matou o leal anjo, furioso com o fato de que o arcanjo fora ferido por outro ser.

Depois, quando tornou a reviver, Castiel teve a certeza de que precisava: Deus o trouxera de volta. Duas vezes. Ateve-se, então, a ajudar Bobby e Dean. O primeiro estava morto; o segundo, muito ferido, sequer conseguia se mexer. O Winchester mais velho pensou que seu amigo anjo fosse Deus, mas não... Ele jamais gostaria de ter tamanha responsabilidade para carregar...

Já no dia seguinte, depois de Sam ter se atirado no abismo flamejante, os três tomaram caminhos distintos. O caçador mais velho retomou o trabalho. Mas Dean não. Ele prometera, ainda que silenciosamente, que não o faria. Foi à casa de Lisa, onde faria o possível para ter uma vida normal, exatamente como o irmão quase lhe implorou. E se adaptara bem a isso, embora estivesse lá há apenas uma semana.

E quanto a Castiel, o que teria acontecido ao regressar ao Paraíso? Enfrentava uma guerra sem trégua e sem sentido. Batalha injusta que atravessava, de ponta a ponta, o Mundo Celestial. E que ele temia que viesse parar na Terra.

– Mas não. Não posso pensar nisso... Tenho de ser forte. Tentar parar meus irmãos de alguma forma. Talvez... Se ... Pedir ajuda a Dean... – refletiu, olhos fechados.

Repudiou, de imediato, esse pensamento. Considerava que o caçador não merecia ser tirado da vida tranqüila que levava. Outra idéia, entretanto, dominou a mente do anjo, em um impulso incontrolável: – Eu queria ir até lá – balbuciou, um tanto melancólico pela saudade que sentia do amigo que tanto amava, após quase duas semanas afastados.

Do alto de um prédio, Castiel visualizava o interior da casa de Lisa. Verificava, dessa forma, quão bem e seguro ele estava e se sentiu alegre por isso. Uma força, porém, o instigou a voar, a ir vê-lo de perto. Não. Por mais que as missões de combate o chamassem, não deixaria de ir visitar aquele que, na verdade, era bem mais que um amigo. O soldado sabia que deveria permanecer longe do rapaz. Era primordial cumprir sua missão até quando Deus o achasse útil para servir-Lhe. Mas... não. O anjo não se caracterizava por ser tão abnegado assim, ou pelo menos não deveria ser... – Então... Acho que é melhor descer – concluiu.

Adentrou a residência da moça em um suave bater de asas. Lisa, que recebeu seu amigo de braços abertos, sem relevar o perigo que correria por isso, sorria, enquanto saboreavam um jantar, ao ouvir Dean dizer, animado, que conseguiu um emprego. O anjo aproximou-se dele, que instintivamente olhou para o lado. Como, porém, o moreno não estava visível a olhos humanos, o caçador acreditou ter vislumbrado uma sombra qualquer.

– Tudo ok, Dean? – perguntou Bem, filho de Lisa, sempre atento ao homem que, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, o considerava como um pai.

– Ta, tudo certo sim... Eu só pensei ter visto algo... Ou alguém... Mas deixa pra lá. – Sim, ele sentiu a inconfundível presença do amigo tão leal. Castiel saiu, em um firme bater de asas, porque não queria que ele o visse assim: ferido, abatido, solitário.

Mas não resistiu ao desejo de regressar a residência novamente, poucas horas mais tarde. O anjo tomou a conhecida forma humana – o receptáculo era o mesmo de sempre –, o corpo de Jimmy Novak. Para não assustar Lisa e o filho, resolveu aparecer da maneira convencional: tocou a campainha, após esperar por meia hora, certificando-se de que tudo estava em ordem; não pretendia ser seguido até ali.

Aflita por não esperar qualquer visita, a moça pediu a Dean que fosse ver quem os procurava em uma hora tão atípica – já passava das dez da noite. E ao abrir a porta, o loiro encarou a figura a sua frente, um tanto incrédulo pela aparição repentina, e o moreno notou tamanha surpresa nos verdes olhos do rapaz.

– Você... Não... Eu... – observava-o incrédulo e um tanto embaraçado. – Eu... Não...

– Quer que eu vá embora, Dean? – o humano fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e abriu espaço para que o ser celeste entrasse na moradia.

Apresentou-o, em seguida, a Bem e a Lisa. Explicou-lhes que se tratava de um bom amigo dos tempos antigos, era um modo eficaz de preservar, pelo menos por enquanto, a identidade do fiel amigo. Ela compreendeu que se tratava do trabalho que o Winchester tinha e pediu ao filho que saísse da sala por alguns minutos.

– Querem conversar sozinhos? – perguntou, confusa por notar a surpresa nos olhos de Dean.

– Sim, por favor – o tom de voz dele era baixo, quase imperceptível. A mulher foi até onde Bem estava, deixando-os mais à vontade. – Nunca imaginava que viesse, Cas.

– Eu também não – o moreno o mirava sem qualquer expressão sentimental; era assim que deveria proceder, por mais que lhe doesse. – Eu apenas vim para reiterar... – não conseguia dizer o que pretendia.

– Como assim... Do que diabos você está falando?

– Eu não abandonei você, Dean. Por favor, não pense que me fui... Jamais o faria. E você sabe. Apenas há coisas acontecendo... Não vou colocá-lo em perigo, não dessa vez. Mas, apesar de tudo que tenho a cumprir, não deixarei de ser quem sou: seu protetor – Castiel desapareceu no ar sem falar-lhe mais nada. A emoção o dominava por completo, porém não podia permitir que o loiro o visse assim, tão frágil. E, além do mais, soldados descobriram onde ele estava; devia se preparar para um longo período de lutas intermináveis.

– Até onde isso vai, Deus? Até que momento eu permanecerei preso em tais desígnios, quando o que desejo é ter Dean Winchester ao meu lado? – questionou-se, antes de respirar fundo. Apesar de alguns ferimentos que ainda exigiam maiores cuidados, o anjo não poderia interromper a missão de manter o céu em ordem para, dessa maneira, garantir a segurança de Dean Winchester. Porque tudo, no fim das contas, se resumia ao belo homem de olhos verdes.

Fim do capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer****aviso****legal****1:** Os personagens da história não me pertencem, eu não lucro nada com essa longfic. Somente me divirto com os reviews que recebo.

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: Estou repostando esse capítulo, junto a o que era, antes, outra história, por considerar que o capítulo postado agora "O anjo sem fé", tem uma ligação com o capítulo anterior "Após a retirada". Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer aviso legal 3: Importante: há, neste segundo capítulo, alguns spoilers da 6ª temporada, para melhor contextualizar as sensações e os pensamentos de Castiel. Apenas modificarei algumas coisas na fic.

Disclaimer aviso legal 4: Longfic slash/lemon, ou seja, relação homossexual. Se não gostar é só fechar a página.

Título: Castiel, the angel of lord.

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: CassBoy (o beta dos betas!)

Classificação: NC-17. Cenas de violência, de tortura e de sexo.

Sinopse: Desde o resgate de Dean até o momento no qual não se veem mais, Castiel continua sendo leal a Deus. Algo, porém, o faz se perguntar se tudo isso é válido, se não é melhor ir ter com seu protegido.

PS: Mostra o resgate de Dean e alguns fatos da 6ª Temporada (spoiler's).

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo 2 – O anjo sem fé

Pouco mais de dez meses se passaram desde a misteriosa e inexplicável visita de Castiel a Dean, indo até a residência da jovem Lisa para falar ao caçador algo que nem mesmo sabia como começar e, de maneira mais confusa ainda, sequer sabia o que era exatamente. E, ao verificar quão desesperado o loiro se sentia por saber que Sam continuava preso em uma jaula, o ser alado decidiu agir para retirar o mais novo dos Winchester's do lúgubre local, ao mesmo tempo em que se atinha a duas tarefas relevantes e exaustivas: resistir às propostas tentadoras de Crowley para vencer a guerra no céu e, também, encontrar forças suficientes para combater a tirania do arcanjo Raphael.

Mas, ainda assim, com todos esses problemas a perturbá-lo, conseguiu parte de seu objetivo inicial: resgatou o jovem caçador do abismo de fogo e de sangue, tirando-o da perdição, poucas semanas após ter dialogado com o primogênito de John Winchester na moradia de Lisa.

Porém nem tudo foi como planejara. No esforço supremo de não trazer nem Lúcifer e nem Michael à superfície terrena – o que significaria o inevitável apocalipse –, o moreno de olhos azuis acabou por cometer uma falha imprudente, a qual nenhum humano – como Bobby, por exemplo – descobriria o que ocorrera de errado, embora pudesse vir a estranhar o comportamento de Sam. E foi essa situação incômoda, e um tanto frustrante, que trouxe o anjo ao planeta dos homens novamente.

Foi em uma noite de ventos fortes e de uma chuva torrencial, por volta das quatro horas da manhã, que Castiel retornou ao globo chamado Terra, ciente de que devia relatar tais fatos a Dean o mais breve possível, antes que um demônio o fizesse.

A madrugada – em uma cidade próxima ao local em que a família de Lisa residia – se mostrava triste, chuvosa, fria. Nada aplacaria a dor no peito do corajoso ser celestial, embora ele tivesse a consciência de que, por se tratar de um servo de Deus, talvez não devesse senti-la tão intensamente assim.

– De que me adianta, porém, servir-Lhe, se não consigo fazê-los parar? – balbuciava, enquanto se esforçava para conter o choro, tamanho era o abatimento e a frustração, após um longo combate que o deixara exausto. – Meus irmãos disputam o poder do Paraíso de maneira incontrolável... Apóiam-se em Raphael e em sua mentalidade destrutiva para me caçar, como se eu fosse um inimigo a ser derrotado... Exatamente do jeito que Lúcifer me dissera que ocorreria... – pausou a fala, de maneira melancólica, deixando os pingos de chuva enxarcarem o fiel sobretudo de seu receptáculo e olhou para o céu carregado e para a torrente de raios, em busca de uma resposta qualquer, do auxílio tão aguardado. – E se o Senhor acreditou, ao me ressuscitar, que eu conteria a guerra que ocorre no Céu, se enganou redondamente... Eu sei agora... Não sou capaz de ajudá-los, até porque nenhum deles me escuta... Minhas tentativas são infrutíferas – admitiu, o tom carregado de desânimo, enquanto pensava em aceitar as propostas e os argumentos expostos por Crowley dias antes.

Então Castiel decidiu que era melhor retornar à cidade onde Dean se encontrava, já que não obteria nenhuma resposta divina, como de hábito. Dessa forma poderia verificar se seu amigo estava bem, pois não o via há pouco menos de um ano, devido, principalmente, ao constrangimento que sentia por ter tentado trazer Sam de volta e não tê-lo feito como gostaria.

Percebeu, logo ao chegar lá, no dia seguinte, que o Winchester continuava a se sentir feliz ao lado de Lisa e de Ben, o que o alegrou e o confortou um pouco. Mas o moreno pensou, por um breve momento, que o rapaz mal sabia do irmão... Sequer tinha conhecimento de que Sam regressara do horrendo buraco. Ninguém – nem mesmo Bobby –, contou ao primogênito de John Winchester que o mais novo voltara... E isso doía tanto nele, que, por sua vez, não seria capaz de enganá-lo, por mais que talvez houvesse motivos plausíveis, por mais que tivesse falhado no resgate.

Imbuído da missão de não ocultar-lhe a verdade, optou por permanecer no local em vigília até o dia seguinte, para, desse modo, obter a certeza necessária de que não seria achado ali, tanto pelos inimigos quanto por Crowley, que insistia em persegui-lo onde quer que fosse.

Aproveitaria o tempo livre para imaginar como relatar ao amigo todo esforço que fizera com o objetivo claro de auxiliar Sam, temendo que o loiro o desaprovasse. Quando, enfim, tomou a firme decisão de que o procuraria para lhe transmitir a relevante notícia, Um fato mudou os seus planos.

Fazia algumas horas que Castiel não se atinha a observá-lo mais. Sabia que, quando estava em casa, Dean costumava se mostrar atento a tudo ao redor, em um instinto de bom caçador que fora. Por isso o anjo se afastou ao cair da tarde em que lhe relataria o que precisava – para que a família do humano que tanto amava, e para que principalmente seu protegido – não corressem perigo, pois uma ameaçadora energia rondava o ambiente que circulava.

O moreno resolveu, então, esperar que a madrugada viesse e se dirigiu a um bar da cidade após horas infindáveis, nas quais mirou as estrelas sem obter qualquer orientação do Pai.

A sensação de derrota era forte o bastante para ser ignorada ou simplesmente jogada para qualquer canto do receptáculo que se habituara a usar. Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido estava fora de questão. E a frustração só aumentava ao se lembrar quão difícil tinha sido retirar Sam do abismo flamejante... E, para piorar, o que fizera, com boas intenções, poderia ser imperdoável para quem tanto amava.

O anjo sentou em uma cadeira, próximo ao balcão, e pediu à atendente uma garrafa de cerveja. A bebida lhe foi trazida com rapidez. E com maior agilidade ainda ele sorveu o gélido líquido em apenas dois grandes goles. Solicitou, em seguida, outra bebida, o que a levou a encará-lo, incrédula.

– Ei, quero mais uma, por favor... Será que você não me ouviu antes? – disse, o tom impaciente, como se cuspice as palavras. O moreno teve um sobressalto ao perceber que, diferentemente de outras ocasiões, quando a serenidade se tornava algo marcante em sua personalidade, foi um tanto agressivo.

Quando Castiel, entretanto, quis retomar o diálogo com ela a fim de se desculpar, infelizmente não a viu mais por perto e se xingou por ter sido tão estúpido.

O ser celeste notou, então, a demora da atendente. Decidiu, porém, esperar. E para sua surpresa total, quem veio lhe trazer a bebida não era a garota, mas sim alguém muito conhecido: Dean. Levantou-se em um sobressalto, sem saber direito o que falar ou como agir, pois não imaginava encontrá-lo ali.

– Eu sei, Cas... Esse mundão de Deus é pequeno o bastante, não é? – comentou. Entregou-lhe a garrafa e perguntou: – O que faz aqui?

– Não fale de... De meu Pai... Ao menos por hoje, por favor... É só o que eu peço – o loiro o olhou com atenção e surpresa, ao sentir tamanha mágoa naquela voz tão rouca e grave.

– Por que, o que diabos aconteceu? – o moreno baixou o olhar; não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo. E sentiu, atônito, que seu amigo não quebrava o contato visual.

– Estou sem fé, Dean. Pensei que as coisas seriam diferentes, mas vejo que fracassei – respondeu por fim. Suspirou profundamente e deu um longo gole na cerveja. O anjo desejava que o líquido amargo aliviasse seu desespero; não pretendia chorar ali. – Não cumpri com o que Deus queria e isso é demais para suportar... Não há por que, então, eu não me afogar em bebidas e em qualquer porcaria que vier – o menor notou que o Winchester o observava, visivelmente incrédulo. E ele podia jurar que havia uma ponta de preocupação nos verdes olhos do homem à sua frente.

– Eu tenho mais duas horas de trabalho – iniciou, como se a vontade de sair correndo do lugar o consumisse por inteiro. – Depois vamos procurar um motel para nos hospedar e conversaremos com calma, ok? Fique aqui, ta bem? Nada de sumir dessa vez, como fez lá na casa da Lisa... Entendeu? – o moreno fez um gesto positivo com a mão.

– Desculpe por incomodá-lo... Não sabia que tinha um emprego à noite também – o ser celeste mantinha os olhos baixos enquanto falava. A vergonha de não ter trazido Sam inteiro o fazia se sentir ainda mais derrotado.

– É. Três vezes por semana eu atendo por aqui. Humanos têm que se desdobrar pra ganhar a vida – comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Não saia dessa cadeira por nada nesse mundo... Nem mesmo se o apocalipse voltar, ok? – brincou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Virou-se de costas para o anjo e prosseguiu com as recomendações: – Ah! E nada de beber mais, certo? – sem alternativas, o moreno dos olhos azuis concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

O tempo passava devagar. Porém, como prometido, Castiel esperou, sempre sentado. Faltava somente meia hora para que o Winchester mais velho saísse do trabalho.

Mas o ser alado, outrora tão correto e inocente, ssentia um desejo enorme de se embriagar, de se deixar conduzir por sensações terrenas, de aceitar às propostas incessantes de Crowley... Já não acreditava mais em nada, porque não lhe era permitido estar com seu protegido do modo que objetivava e que, seja por obediência a Deus ou por inexperiência nos assuntos sentimentais, negara por diversas vezes... Resolveu, entretanto, atender ao pedido dele, que não queria que o menor bebesse uma gota amais de álcool.

Castiel estava distraído com o movimento no bar, quando vislumbrou uma densa sombra. Notou, após examiná-la cuidadosamente, que se tratavam de asas. Deduziu, então, que vieram atrás de si, para tentar fazer com que se submetece às ordens de Raphael. Apressado, se dirijiu à rua sem que Dean percebesse.

– Ora ora! Voltou para o ponto de partida, é, soldadinho do Papai?

– O que quer Haniel? – procurou manter o tom firme, pois a conversa seria tensa. – Apenas desdenhar?

– Hum... Vejo que se torna valente quando está próximo ao rapaz – debochou, em um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não. Você sabe bem o que vim buscar...

– A maldita adaga e a minha obediência irrestrita – completou, dando um passo à frente.

Retirou-a, em um movimento vagaroso, de dentro da camisa que estava por baixo do sobretudo bege.

– Exatamente! Esperto você, hein? Resolveu pegar uma das armas mais importantes do Céu e achava mesmo que passaria sem punição?

– Eu realmente não estou muito interessado nas punições futuras... Apenas faço o possível para garantir a segurança dos homens, coisa que Raphael jamais se preocupará – após uma curta pausa, retomou a fala: – Mas se a quer tanto, venha pegá-la!

– É, vejo que terei de dar uma lição em você, infelizmente... – o moreno partiu, então, com toda fúria, para uma violenta luta contra seu oponente.

Assustados, os freqüentadores do bar saíam em disparada. Dean, por sua vez, foi à rua para verificar o que havia, e se deparou com seu amigo anjo a duelar ferozmente. O loiro foi seguido pelo chefe dele, que não entendia o que ocorria ali.

– Acredite, é melhor o senhor Ficar longe disso, ok? – ainda que não tivesse compreendido tal comentário, o homem se afastou, acompanhado pelos funcionários.

Embora a sangrenta batalha tendesse para o lado do menor, ele sabia que o Winchester mais velho faria algo para o auxiliar. Observou-o, então, se cortar com uma faca. Em seguida, o caçador fez um símbolo atrás de Haniel, que desapareceu no ar.

Quanto ao ser celestial, caiu exaurido, devido à intensidade da luta. Aflito, o maior correu até ele, se abaixou, passou os braços pelo seu corpo e disse:

– Ei, eu me lembro como se faz o símbolo, isso significa que prestei a atenção na aula – Castiel sorriu com esforço ao tê-lo tão junto de si, os olhos azuis brilharam por alguns instantes. A dor no peito, porém, era violenta e o corte também era enorme. – Você não consegue se curar?

– Não ainda. Como minhas energias foram despendidas no combate, preciso de ajuda, por favor – explicou. O tom dele era baixo, quase suplicante, além do contato visual entre os dois, que deixava o anjo nervoso o suficiente.

– Ta bem, Cas, vamos nessa! – ignorando os dez minutos restantes de trabalho que teria, Dean correu com o menor em seus braços, sem se dar ao luxo de parar com a finalidade de tomar fôlego.

Chegou à garagem da casa de Lisa – onde o Impala estava estacionado desde que parara de caçar –, deitou-o no banco de trás do carro, buscou no porta-malas – sempre às pressas –, uma toalha para estancar o sangue do receptáculo dele: Jimmy Novak; depois de pô-la sobre o ferimento e de lhe pedir que a segurasse, entrou e passou a guiar o veículo. Após um tempo, comentou, em um tom tranqüilizador:

– Fique firme. Logo estaremos em um motel... De preferência o primeiro que eu avistar. Assim poderemos conversar melhor.

– Desculpe por tudo, Dean. Eu não queria que você... – interrompeu-se para tossir e continuou: –... Passasse por isso.

– Ta tudo bem, Cas, talvez você e eu possamos formar uma boa dupla.

– Como assim? – o anjo não compreendeu bem o que lhe era dito. O caçador, por outro lado, o olhou e riu.

– Só acho que podemos ser bons caçadores e que talvez as coisas mudem. Estou feliz com Lisa e com Ben, mas sinto falta da minha antiga vida, por mais louco que isso possa soar. Entende? – o moreno assentiu silenciosamente, respeitando as sensações de quem tanto admirava.

Minutos mais tarde, o Winchester mais velho estacionou o Chevy Impala próximo a um motel qualquer e lhe pediu que permanecesse deitado. Saiu, em seguida, para reservar o quarto e para pagar a diária, porque sabia que o amigo precisava de descanso. Voltou rápido, abriu a porta do carro, carregou-o ao confortável cômodo – 448 – que lhes destinaram e o deitou em uma das camas. Dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto e a trancou; Castiel acreditava que, com essa atitude, o loiro não queria ser incomodado. Depois, se aproximou do ser alado e falou:

– Ta legal, vamos ver esse corte, ok? – tocou no ferimento com cautela. E pegou, na mochila que sempre levava consigo, utensílios para fazer um curativo.

Assim que o machucado foi fechado, o caçador sentou na outra cama – que ficava ao lado da do moreno –, e passou a observá-lo minuciosamente. Era como se fizesse uma profunda análise de cada pedaço do corpo dele, o que trazia sensações nunca antes experimentadas pelo menor. Embora se esforçasse, o anjo não conseguia conter a emoção de tê-lo tão perto de si. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos azuis, pois achava que não poderia ter seu amado como gostaria.

– O que foi, não está bem, Cas? – aproximou-se dele e tocou em seus cabelos escuros. De início, o menor estranhou a atitude do caçador; Dean nunca esteve tão calmo e carinhoso assim.

– Hum... Sim, claro. Ta tudo em ordem, não se preocupe – respondeu, em uma tentativa de manter o foco.

– Então por que está chorando? E por que me disse, lá no bar, que não tem mais fé... Que história é essa... Logo você?

– É verdade – o encarou sem qualquer expressão no olhar, bem como costumava fazer logo que se conheceram. – Fracassei na missão de controlar as coisas no Céu, por isso eu resolvi parar pra beber um pouco. Só que não contava que...

– Que eu fosse tão trabalhador a ponto de conseguir emprego em um local desses à noite, não é? – o tom do loiro soava brincalhão.

–... Não contava que encontraria você por ali – admitiu, nervoso por tê-lo tão próximo de si.

– Ta tudo tão difícil assim, é? Por isso não ficou um pouco mais, quando foi me visitar na casa da Lisa meses atrás?

– É, eles estavam por perto, não seria justo colocar as vidas de vocês em perigo dessa forma irresponsável.

– Obrigado, Cas – sussurrou, tanto que, pelo fato de que o anjo estava de olhos fechados no momento, teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava a centímetros de distância.

– De nada, Dean... – o moreno abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu... O rapaz realmente estava a milímetros dele, o encarando de um modo diferente do costumeiro. – Mas pelo que você me agradece? – perguntou, confuso.

– Por ter voltado e por ter protegido Ben e Lisa, eles são tão importantes para mim... Valeu mesmo... E principalmente por ter retornado, nem que seja um pouquinho só – seus verdes olhos o miravam perigosamente.

– Não entendo... Aonde quer chegar, De...Dean...? – o anjjo não terminou de completar a questão, porque a boca do caçador o tomou em um beijo urgente.

Por mais assustado que estivesse, Castiel procurava corresponder à altura; porque, afinal de contas, sempre quisera estar com o humano desse modo. Em um movimento ágil, o caçador se deitou ao lado dele e comentou:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Cas, confie em mim. Vamos pegar a estrada; você me conta tudo que os anjos têm planejado e nós podemos impedi-los.

– Mas... E quanto a sua vida? E quanto a... Nós... As coisas não irão se complicar? – tentou não parecer ridículo, ainda que achasse que soaria desse jeito, ao perguntar sobre o relacionamento entre os dois.

– Quer saber como tudo ficará após o nosso primeiro beijo, não é? – indicou-lhe que sim, em um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Hum... Vai ficar assim... – carinhosamente, Dean selou os lábios de seu protetor em outro quente beijo, embora fosse mais longo e calmo do que o anterior. – Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros, Cas, não mesmo – iniciou, interrompendo o contato. – Já esperei muito para estar assim com você, então não vou deixar nada nem ninguém levar você embora de novo – ao notar o olhar interrogativo do moreno, lhe explicou: – Lisa e eu somos amigos. Não a nada de muito íntimo entre a gente. Nós criamos Ben juntos, mas ela sabe que sou um caçador, e que minha vida é na estrada. Inclusive sabe quem é você, e tem conhecimento de tudo que eu sinto... É. A garota sabe que gosto de você, que sempre gostei...

– De-Dean... Eu... – o menor não conseguia articular uma frase sequer. Jamais imaginaria que o rapaz pudesse sentir algo semelhante ao que sempre sentira por ele.

– Está surpreso, não é? Pois eu também. Há muito que lido com isso sozinho, só que não dá mais, Cas, é visível o bastante, e eu não acho certo com você e nem comigo. Se esses anjos querem pegar você, que arranjem outra distração, porque eu não vou permitir.

– Obrigado – foi a única palavra que se sentiu capaz de lhe dizer. – Foram inúmeras batalhas, passei por dias de luta sem cessar... E pensava, a cada hora, minuto, segundo, em descer para ver se você estava bem, se precisava de ajuda, se queria companhia... Quando observei você junto a Lisa e ao menino, e notei que se sentia feliz, não quis atrapalhar esse momento e pô-los em risco, por isso fui embora.

– Não se atreva a sumir novamente, ok? – o maior o abraçou forte e comentou: – Já esperei tanto para estar assim com você...

– Eu também, Dean – retribuíu o abraço, mesmo que um tanto tímido. – Mas se vamos pegar a estrada, deve saber de uma notícia importante.

– Qual, o que aconteceu? – os olhos dele brilharam em expectativa.

– Sam escapou – surpreso, encarou o ser celestial com um olhar incrédulo.

– Como... Não creio que... Mas quem o tirou de lá, foi você? E por que diabos ele não me procurou até agora?

– Infelizmente não fui eu. Não tenho idéia de quem o tenha retirado de lá – A vergonha pelo insucesso era tamanha, que o ser alado não considerava prudente lhe contar toda a verdade. – E o porquê de ele não ter procurado você... Disso eu não sei também, Dean, me desculpe.

– Ta tudo bem, Cas, não precisa se desculpar, eu acredito. Como você soube disso?

– Visitei Bobby; foi ele quem me contou. Mas como Sam pediu segredo a ele, nada foi dito a você, o que não concordei.

– Por isso decidiu me pôr a par do assunto? – perguntou, com um ar triste.

– Sim. Eu não acho certo esconder as coisas de você, ao menos não isso. Claro... Eu sei que não apareci como devia, que não expliquei por que eu fugia, mas é que...

– A sua situação é bem delicada, não tem a ver com o fato de que eles não me disseram coisa alguma. E, além do mais, você veio até a cidade para me contar sobre Sammy, não é? – o moreno afirmou que sim, em um gesto com a mão. – Então isso prova o quão você se importa com o fato de que ainda acredito que tenho uma família.

– É porque nós não somos muito diferentes, Dean. Eu acho que não tenho mais a mesma fé de antes, só que quando vejo você, ela cresce, e tantos outros sentimentos que não entendo...

– Posso ajudar você a entendê-los em um instante, o que me diz? – Castiel ficou vermelho de vergonha com a observação feita pelo loiro, que em resposta lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Relaxe, ok, nós temos tempo.

– Ta, então vamos pegar a estrada – concluíu, com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios.

– Ótimo! Vamos dormir um pouquinho, mesmo que eu saiba que você não costuma pegar no sono, descanse, ta? Até porque, você se desgastou no duelo com aquele anjo lá... – comentou, enquanto o abraçava forte. – Amanhã bem cedo vamos à casa da Lisa; vou explicar a ela que preciso sair com você. E, no caminho, quero que me diga o que esses malditos anjos pretendem ao atacar você assim, ok?

– Certo, obrigado por tudo. Eu jamais pensei que fosse me aceitar assim, porque sou tão inexpressivo...

– Shhhh, não fale dessa forma. Gosto de você desse jeitinho mesmo – e, ao puxá-lo para mais perto, Castiel se rendeu ao calor do corpo dele.

Devido à exaustão sentida, o moreno dos olhos azuis logo entrou em meditação. Mas não lhe era possível tirar os olhos do belo rapaz ao seu lado. Observava-o dormir, cuidando para que não tivesse pesadelos, bem como fizera por inúmeras vezes, depois de resgatá-lo do inferno. Por fim, o menor suspirou aliviado por sentir e por saber que, mesmo depois de lhe contar parte do que pretendia, os dois estavam juntos.

– É... Dessa maneira as coisas começam a fazer sentido para mim – refletiu, seguro de si. – Não importa o que vai me acontecer, com Dean ao meu lado eu sou mais forte, porque tenho a ele para proteger, e para ser protegido – concluiu, fechando os olhos para retomar a meditação, que duraria até o momento em que o primeiro raio de sol surgisse lá fora.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: E então, povo que leu a história, gostaram? Esses tinham sido dois capítulos separados e bem menores. Eu decidi, então, juntá-los e fazer uma fic só, que terá mais capítulos no desenrolar da história, claro. Embora a continuação seja com capítulos menores, obviamente. Comentem, me digam o que acham, ok? A opinião de vocês é bem-vinda!


End file.
